Monochrome
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Ketika Mizel sudah mencapai batas hidupnya. Ketika yang menciptakannya sudah tiada. Ketika Jin memikirkan berjuta cara untuk menghidupkan kembali Mizel. Dan ketika Hiro tidak bisa melanjutkan perbaikannya terhadap Mizel... Apakah yang akan Jin lakukan? Asalkan Mizel tetap hidup... semi-canon, JinMizel


Sang dewi sudah naik ke peraduannya. Menempati singgasana hitam nan agung bersama sepasukan kelap-kelip sinar yang menghiasi kegelapan. Menyunggingkan senyum bercahaya yang mampu menghancurkan seluruh warna hitam di dunia. Meretakkan segala yang tidak berwarna dalam tingginya angkasa. Mengejek seluruh alam dengan pantulan yang mengalahkan insan tercantik di dunia. Makhluk Tuhan paling indah seluruh semesta.

Dalam keheningan, satu mata monokrom terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang mata tak bercahaya yang begitu kontras dengan cahaya menyilaukan sang dewi.

"Jin..." sang pemilik mata berucap. Datar.

Kaidou Jin, sang terpanggil, tidak menjawab. Matanya masih tertutup rapat. Menyenderkan diri pada meja dengan posisi wajah tertangkup di hadapan komputer yang masih menyala. Melelapkan diri secara tak sadar setelah lelah mengerjakan tugas.

Mata monokrom berkedip satu kali.

Sadar bahwa orang yang dipanggilnya tidak akan menyahut, ia bangkit dari tidur. Duduk bersila di atas kasur sambil menerawang.

Dalam satu kibasan tangan, komputer di hadapan Jin menghitam. Mati.

Mata monokrom kembali berkedip satu kali. Kini lampu yang ada dalam ruangan menyala terang.

"Kaidou Jin..."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Monochrome

-untuk hitam yang tidak juga hitam, gelap yang juga tidak gelap, warna yang juga bukan warna-

Disclaimer:

Danball Senki W (C) Level-5

Warning:

Sho-ai! Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, bahasa lebay, ide pasaran, ga waras, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak karena membacanya

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

Tidak suka jangan baca, oke?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hening berganti. Malam menyembunyikan diri. Kini telah muncul satu raja dari tata surya. Pusat dari perputaran seluruh objek di angkasa. Makhluk Tuhan paling bercahaya. Penguasa dari kerajaan siang. Menggantikan seluruh hitam yang kelam menjadi putih yang menyilaukan.

Kaidou Jin menatap sebuah android super canggih di hadapannya. Entah waras atau tidak, ia mengajak sang android ke cafe. Sebuah tempat yang sang android tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukan apa pun di sana.

Android tidak butuh kopi atau kue, bukan?

"Untuk apa Jin membawaku ke sini?" suara datar sang android memecah segala hening di antara mereka. Meski suasana cafe sedang ramai, namun Jin merasa tidak ada suara apa-apa di sana.

Hanya ia. Dan android ini.

Pemuda itu menghirup aroma kopi sesaat sebelum meminumnya sedikit. "Kau sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini, Mizel," katanya, meletakkan kembali cangkir dengan anggun. Maklumlah, dia selalu bersikap _cool_ di mana pun dan kapan pun.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, sepasang monokrom berkedip satu kali. "Aneh seperti apa?" sahut sang android, Mizel, sembari menatap meja di hadapannya yang hanya terisi sebuah cangkir lengkap dengan tatakannya.

Yang ditanya tidak –atau, belum- berniat menjawab. Hanya menyenderkan diri di kursi, lalu mengambil ponsel setelah dirasanya benda itu bergetar di sakunya.

Mata Mizel masih menatapnya datar. Sadar dicuekin, android super tersebut mengerucutkan bibir. Satu jemarinya bermain di udara, otomatis membuat ponsel Jin mati karenanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jengit Jin sewot. Mizel makin cemberut. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ia menyahut lagi, kali ini alisnya bertaut marah.

Kaidou Jin menghela napas, menepuk dahi. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengajak Mizel kemana-mana hari ini. Tidak ingin membawa Mizel ke tempat ini. Ia...

... tidak ingin membicarakannya.

Bahwa sebentar lagi adalah waktunya.

Jin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memijit keningnya. Spontan, Mizel berdiri, kecewa dengan sikap Jin yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan hari ini.

Ia ingin pergi saja. Bersama Jin membuat otak komputernya hari ini bermasalah. "Aku akan pulang," ucapnya, sembari meninggalkan Jin duduk sendirian di meja cafe. Terserah Jin mau mengejarnya seperti biasanya atau tidak, android ini tidak mau peduli.

Nyatanya, Jin tidak mengejarnya. Bahkan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Mizel menggeram, mengepalkan tangan. Ia lalu memalingkan wajah tidak peduli, dan dengan cepat bergabung dalam kerumunan orang-orang.

Pemuda itu menopang dagu dengan satu tangan. Ponsel yang telah mati itu ia letakkan di atas meja. Tangannya mengepal kuat, dalam hati, ia ingin menangis.

Ya, dia ingin sekali menangis. Sekarang juga.

"Mizel..."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Oozora Hiro meratapi lilitan kabel yang tak beraturan, mirip benang kusut. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada benda-benda di sampingnya, kumpulan mesin, baut, _chip_ komputer, obeng, tang, dan entah apa lagi.

Semua itu adalah benda-benda yang digunakan ibunya dahulu untuk menciptakan sebuah android super canggih. Android tersebut merupakan suatu keberhasilan yang memuaskan dari Oozora Haruka, namun karena yang menciptakannya sudah meninggal, android itu kemudian diserahkan pada salah satu teman Hiro, Jin.

Android yang dimaksud adalah Mizel.

Setelah Haruka meninggal, Hiro sendirian ingin mengembangkan Mizel yang baru. Agar jika seandainya Mizel yang lama sudah tak lagi berfungsi, Jin bisa mendapatkan gantinya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja kalau ingin memperbaiki partikel yang tak lagi berfungsi, dan menggantinya dengan yang baru hanya di bagian itu. Sayangnya, Haruka tak pernah menjelaskan pada Hiro apa saja yang harus diganti jika ia benar-benar _mati_.

Otomatis, Hiro harus membuat Mizel yang baru. Karena ia tak tahu cara menggantikan fungsi yang lama.

Yah, meskipun Jin pasti tidak akan menerimanya.

Hmph, ada yang tahu kenapa Mizel diserahkan pada Jin?

Ada tiga alasan untuk itu.

Pertama, Hiro tidak mungkin memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang menciptakan Mizel yang baru di hadapan Mizel yang lama. Itu, menurutnya, sama sekali tidak berprikeMizelan.

Kedua, Jin adalah orang pertama yang dilihat Mizel, selain Hiro dan ibunya.

Ketiga, Jin menyukai Mizel.

Benar, tidak salah ketik atau baca, kok. Jin memang menyukai Mizel.

Walaupun ia tahu, Mizel tidak akan punya perasaan yang sama, karena dia adalah android.

Hiro menggeram frustasi. Ia benar-benar bingung. Dulu dia memang pernah masuk asosiasi teknologi waktu masih SMP. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka, untuk membuat satu android tiruan saja rumitnya setinggi langit.

Ia sudah berusaha mencari rancangan _blueprint_ milik ibunya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak tahu di mana ibunya menyembunyikan kertas rancangan itu. Membuatnya lagi-lagi harus memikirkan sendiri bagaimana cara membuat Mizel yang baru.

Apakah ini ujian dari ibunya?

Entahlah, yang pasti, Hiro sama sekali tidak ingin Mizel yang lama _mati_ selamanya. Ia juga kasihan pada Jin.

Sebab ia tahu, Mizel adalah cinta pertama Jin. Hiro tak tega untuk tidak membantu temannya itu. Lagi pula, ini adalah permintaan dari temannya itu.

"Haa... susahnya!" hampir putus asa, Hiro merebahkan dirinya di lantai yang dingin. Ia meraih ponsel, lalu menekan beberapa digit nomor.

... tuuut...

... tuuut...

... tu-

"Halo, Ji-"

Tak sampai sedetik, Hiro harus puas dengan bunyi operator dari telepon yang tidak tersambung. Pasti kerjaan Mizel.

Padahal, tadinya ia ingin mengajak Jin ke rumahnya, bersama Mizel tentunya. Ia ingin meneliti rancangan dalam tubuh Mizel sebentar.

Tapi, sepertinya Mizel tidak mengizinkan.

"Haah... aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya, pada diri sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan cara untuk membuat Mizel yang baru. Ia tak bisa menemukan rancangan ibunya, dan tak bisa menghubungi Jin sama sekali.

Bagaimana ini?

Hiro berguling-guling di lantai, tidak mempedulikan benda-benda teknologinya yang sudah berserakan karenanya. "Mungkin, aku harus menelepon ke rumahnya?" tanyanya dalam hati, setelah berhenti beguling.

Pemuda berambut biru itu bangkit cepat-cepat, mengambil ponselnya kembali, dan menekan nomor yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dering telepon membuat Mizel menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya berkedip satu kali, lalu memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon setelah benda menyebalkan itu berdering lima kali. "Kediaman Kaidou, Anda sedang berbicara dengan Mizel," katanya datar.

"_Mizel! Ini aku, Hiro, bisa ke rumahku?"_

Otak komputer Mizel dapat mengenali Oozora Hiro sebagai putra dari penciptanya. Orang kedua yang ia temui setelah Oozora Haruka. "Ya, tapi izinkan aku untuk tidak membawa Jin. Aku akan menemuimu sendiri."

Dalam hati, Hiro sedikit kecewa karena Mizel tidak berniat membawa Jin. Padahal ia bisa bertanya lebih banyak soal keadaan Mizel jika ada orang ketiga. Tapi, sudahlah. Mungkin, mereka sedang bertengkar.

"_Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau datang. Aku tunggu di rumah jam tiga."_

Mizel menggumamkan persetujuan singkat, lalu menutup telepon. Ada apa gerangan Oozora Hiro memanggilnya?

Di sisi lain, Hiro menghela napas lega. Untunglah Mizel mau datang. Meskipun ia lebih berharap Jin juga datang, tapi tidak apalah.

"Jangan-jangan mereka sedang bertengkar, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sadar tidak akan mendapat jawaban, Hiro mengangkat bahunya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk merapikan benda-benda yang berserakan di lantai, kemudian menyimpannya di bawah tempat tidur.

Jam tiga masih beberapa jam lagi, Hiro memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kaidou Jin meregangkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Ia masih berada di dalam cafe, tidak berniat beranjak dari sana. Ia tahu Mizel masih marah padanya.

He?

Mizel marah?

Hah, bahkan Jin baru tahu android bisa marah.

Padahal, Jin hanya ingin mengatakan pada Mizel kalau waktunya tidak akan lama lagi. Ia akan segera...

... _mati_...

Ya, Mizel akan segera _mati_. Ia tahu itu. Masa hidupnya mungkin memang hanya empat tahun, Jin mengetahuinya dari sikap Mizel yang agak aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Sungguh, Jin tidak ingin Mizel meninggalkannya secepat ini. Ia sudah bertanya pada Hiro dua hari yang lalu, tapi pemuda biru itu bilang tidak tahu apa-apa, karena ibunya sama sekali tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang Mizel.

Jin tidak ingin kehilangan Mizel. Ia terlalu berarti baginya. Meskipun Mizel hanyalah sebuah android, tapi Jin sangat mencintainya.

Seharusnya, Mizel mengetahui kapan ia tidak akan berfungsi lagi, tapi sepertinya Oozora Haruka tidak memasukkan fungsi tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, ia meminta Hiro untuk membuatkan Mizel yang baru, karena Hiro tidak bisa mengganti bagian dari Mizel yang lama.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tangan ramping nan pucat menekan bel di depan rumah kediaman Oozora. Mata monokromnya menatap datar pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut biru dengan _ahoge_ bulan sabit di atasnya.

"Mizel! Aku sudah menunggu, ayo masuk!" ajak pemuda itu, putra dan satu-satunya penghuni kediaman Oozora, Hiro. Mizel mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, mengikuti Hiro yang menarik tangan berlapis silikonnya dengan riang.

Rumah itu...

... berantakan.

"Maaf, ya, rumahku sama sekali jauh dari kata rapi. Habis, tahu sendirilah aku seperti apa," ucap Hiro menyesal. "Baringkan tubuhmu di sini, Mizel," katanya, merapikan sedikit sebuah tempat tidur khusus untuk penelitian dari benda-benda _aneh_.

Yah, buku komik Senshiman, misalnya. Tempat tidur itu memang sangat nyaman untuk membaca, sih.

Mizel menurut, membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur, Hiro menyuruhnya untuk mematikan sistemnya sebentar. Tak lama, sepasang mata hijau monokrom tertutup.

Hiro membuka pakaian Mizel. Terlihat seperti manusia biasa, kulitnya juga, di luar dugaan, lembut sekali. Apa ibunya terlalu banyak memasukkan silikon ke dalamnya? Entahlah, tapi satu hal yang pasti dalam benak Hiro...

... pantas saja Jin suka sekali menyentuh Mizel. Lembut, sih.

Tangan Hiro mulai membuka baut untuk melihat isi perut Mizel. Tentu saja bukan lambung, usus, hati, dan sebagainya yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi-

"Astaga!"

-susunan kabel dan mesin yang begitu rapi. Namun juga sulit untuk dirancang. Susunan itu amat rumit. Hiro tak yakin bisa memasangnya kembali ke tempat yang benar setelah ia melepaskannya nanti.

Pemuda biru itu menyentuh dagunya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menirukan rancangan-rancangan itu tanpa harus melepaskannya dari tubuh Mizel. Matanya memicing tatkala sepercik api keluar dari susunan kabel itu.

Dia benar-benar sudah rusak.

Menghela napas, Hiro memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh kabel-kabel itu. Namun baru saja menyentuhnya sepersekian detik, tangannya meletup. "Uwah! Panas!" serunya seketika, melihat ujung jarinya sudah berwarna kemerahan, dan asap yang mengepul tipis di hadapannya.

Hiro benar-benar tak yakin bisa menyelesaikan Mizel yang baru. Ia bahkan tak bisa menyentuh Mizel yang lama ini seujung jari pun, bagaimana ia ingin mengambil contoh untuk membuat Mizel selanjutnya? Dan jika terus begini...

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Jin nanti?

Di luar tubuh, suhu badan Mizel mendekati manusia normal. Sekitar tiga puluh empat sampai tiga puluh tujuh derajat celsius. Tapi kalau melihat yang di dalam...

... mungkin, sekitar seratus dua puluh derajat, cukup untuk membuat besi meleleh.

Putra semata wayang Oozora Haruka itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia harus memberi tahu Jin mengenai hal ini.

Tangan Hiro baru saja hendak menekan tuts ponsel ketika nama Kaidou Jin terpampang di layar, memanggilnya. "Ah, halo, Jin-_san_!" katanya cepat setelah menekan tombol hijau.

"_Hiro-kun? Kau tahu di mana Mizel? Aku tak bisa menemukannya di mana pun."_

Ragu, Hiro menjawab canggung. "D-dia bersamaku... Emm, ada yang ingin kubicarakan, Jin-_san_. Bisa kau temui aku di rumah, sekarang?"

"_Oh... syukurlah. Tentu saja, aku segera ke tempatmu."_

Hiro membiarkan perut Mizel terbuka seperti itu. Kena angin sedikit mungkin bisa membuatnya dingin.

Entah ibunya yang terlalu jenius atau dirinya yang terlalu bodoh, sehingga ia tak bisa mengerti satu pun dari rangkaian tubuh Mizel. Ia meratapi susunan kabel yang panas itu sejenak, sebelum denting bel rumahnya kembali terdengar.

Siapa pun sudah menduga bahwa itu adalah Jin. "Bagaimana, Hiro-_kun_?" tanya pemuda berambut unik itu penasaran. Ia ingin segera mengetahui keadaan Mizel.

Sontak, raut wajah Hiro berubah sedih. "Masuklah, Jin-_san_," menyingkir sedikit untuk memudahkan akses jalan masuk bagi Jin.

Untuk sejenak, Jin terpekur, melihat tubuh mesin Mizel yang terbuka pada bagian perutnya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa pun ketika melihat dari perut itu keluar percikan api dan asap tipis.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Hiro-_kun_?" ia bertanya, tapi Hiro hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tak bisa membuat tiruan dari Mizel. Susunannya terlalu rumit, dan ibuku tak pernah memberi tahu di mana ia meletakkan rancangan _blueprint_ Mizel. Jadi..."

Oh, tidak, Jin sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Aku..."

'Tidak, kumohon, jangan katakan, Hiro-_kun_..'

"Jadi, kau terpaksa harus rela melepaskannya..."

Dunia Jin serasa terhempas dengan telak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa memperbaikinya, Hiro-_kun_? Atau mengganti bagian yang rusak dengan mesin yang baru?" pinta Jin, setengah memaksa. Hiro sebenarnya sangat tak tega, tapi apa dayanya kalau rancangan Mizel ternyata jauh lebih rumit daripada yang ia bayangkan?

Percikan api masih melompat dari perut Mizel, Jin memicingkan mata, hampir menangis. Matanya kemudian berpaling pada Hiro, berharap pemuda biru jenius itu mau melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Tapi, harapannya pupus saat melihat Hiro menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf, Jin-_san_..."

Oh, tidak...

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyentuhnya, bahkan seujung jari pun. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan sesuatu kalau aku bahkan tak bisa menyentuhnya?"

Jin menguatkan baris gigi, tidak percaya. Napasnya memburu dalam diam. Ia ingin Mizel tetap hidup. Ingin Mizel membuka mata monokromnya. Ingin Mizel melihat kepadanya. Ingin Mizel memanggilnya. Ingin Mizel-

"Jin-_san_, jangan!"

-berbalik menyukainya.

Seakan tidak peduli daratan, tangan Jin mulai bergerilya di dalam perut Mizel yang masih memercikkan api. Sesekali, Jin berteriak kesakitan dan kepanasan. Tidak mempedulikan Hiro yang sudah mengunci kedua bahunya dari belakang.

"Jin-_san_, sudahlah! Tanganmu bisa terbakar!" seru Hiro panik. Namun Jin tidak mengindahkannya. Ia pikir, dengan melepaskan seluruh isi perut Mizel, mungkin Hiro bisa melihat dan memperbaikinya, dengan begitu...

... Mizel_nya_ bisa kembali hidup tanpa ada kerusakan. Seperti dulu...

Benar kata Hiro, tangan Jin sudah meletup di sana-sini. Bahkan ada bagian yang mengeluarkan darah. Dengan paksa, ia mencabut satu bagian dari tubuh Mizel sekuat tenaga. Dengan taruhan tangan yang hampir tak bisa digunakan.

Semua demi Mizel.

Asalkan Mizel tetap hidup...

"Jin-_san_! Tanganmu sudah terbakar! Sudah cukup!"

... akan ia lakukan segalanya.

Telinga Jin seakan sudah tidak bisa mendengar teriakan panik Hiro. Matanya seolah tidak bisa melihat kondisi tangannya yang mengenaskan. Kulitnya seperti tak bisa merasakan panas yang luar biasa dari mesin milik Mizel ke tangannya.

Baginya, yang terpenting adalah Mizel.

"Jin-_san_!"

Asalkan Mizel... tetap hidup...

Hiro bersumpah mendengar Jin terisak, dan merasakan buliran hangat yang menyentuh jemarinya.

Jin... menangis.

'Mizel...'

Tak lama setelah itu, satu bagian mesin dalam tubuh Mizel berhasil dikeluarkan, dengan taruhan nyawa Jin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Oozora Hiro meratapi lilitan kabel yang tak beraturan, mirip benang kusut. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada benda-benda di sampingnya, kumpulan mesin, baut, _chip_ komputer, obeng, tang, dan entah apa lagi.

Keadaannya sama seperti berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Tapi sekarang agak berbeda.

Kali ini, ada seonggok tubuh yang berada di samping kirinya. Tubuh tersebut sangat mirip dengan Mizel yang lama.

Ya, tubuh itu adalah Mizel yang baru. Tiruan dari Mizel sebelumnya yang sudah hampir rusak. Setelah Jin berhasil mengangkat satu mesin dari tubuhnya, Hiro tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Putra Oozora Haruka itu meneliti bagian mesin Mizel yang sudah tercabut itu dengan baik. Mempelajarinya dengan cermat. Memperhatikannya dengan teliti.

Ia sudah berjanji pada Jin agar bisa membuat Mizel yang baru.

Tapi...

... setelah Jin tiada, kepada siapa Mizel ini akan diberikan?

Benar, Jin meninggal dunia dengan luka bakar sangat parah di kedua tangannya. Keadaannya tak mungkin bisa diselamatkan. Hiro sangat menyesal akan kejadian itu, namun ia tak bisa menelantarkan janjinya. Meskipun pada akhirnya, Jin tidak bisa melihat Mizel untuk kedua kalinya.

Untung saja, bagian mesin yang dicabut Jin adalah bagian terpenting. Sumber dari segala datanya. Jadi Hiro tak perlu repot dan amat sangat berterima kasih karena Jin telah mencabut bagian tersebut.

Air mata Hiro menetes saat mengingat betapa Jin sangat menyayangi Mizel. Ia, bagaimanapun, harus menyelesaikan Mizel yang baru secepatnya. Ia ingin memperlihatkannya pada Jin dan yang lainnya.

Sip, sedikit lagi selesai. Tinggal memasukkan _memory chip_ dari Mizel yang lama, dan semua beres.

Hiro sengaja meng-_copy memory_ Mizel yang lama, ke dalam tubuh Mizel yang baru. Agar ketika ia terbangun nanti, Mizel yang ia ciptakan ini dapat mengingat Jin.

Tangan Hiro menggerakkan pinset untuk memasukkan _memory chip_ tersebut. Kemudian ia menutup bagian kepala Mizel, tempatnya meletakkan _memory chip_. Mengencangkannya dengan baut, Hiro bersorak kegirangan karena ia telah berhasil.

Tinggal satu sentuhan lagi.

"Mizel, hidupkan sistemmu."

Setelah kalimat perintah diucapkan, sepasang mata monokrom terbuka.

Namun, yang 'Mizel' ucapkan pertama kali bukanlah, 'kau siapa?' atau 'kau penciptaku?' atau semacamnya. Melainkan...

"Di mana Jin?"

.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

.

A/N:

First fic in this fandom! Salam kenal semuanya! Saya menghadirkan satu lagi fic abal, aneh, jelek, dan pendek, seperti biasa.

Wah, fandom ini masih sepi, yah... tapi jangan khawatir, ntar-ntar juga rame, kok... #plak

Ngomong-ngomong, Mizel itu bikinannya Haruka emaknya Hiro, ya? menurut saya sih begitu..

selama nulis fic ini, saya selalu kelepasan menulis 'Hiro' menjadi 'Hiroto', apa karena saya kelamaan ada di fandom InaIre? #infogapenting

Maafkan saya kalo ceritanya ga ngena banget, saya kan emang author abal-abal... #sungkem

Dadah, semuanya~! Review-nya jangan lupa, ya~! #plak


End file.
